Voltron Legacy : Vehicle Force - Season 3
by WarzonePrez
Summary: A Power Vacuum in the Supremacy. The Halas on the move. And a trip to Earth for a long awaited wedding? With new forces threatening the galaxies, and a greater evil threatening Delta Five, it will be up to the Voltron Force to pilot their mighty Defender of the Universe to victory!
1. Intro

_**Disclaimer - **__Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

Countless stars dance in a sea of darkness...

_From days of long ago...from uncharted regions of the universe comes a legend...the legend of Voltron, Defender of the Universe!_

[ Voltron raises his arms, fists coming together over his head. ]

_A mighty robot...loved by good and feared by evil_

[ The stars seem to move, and Earth comes into view. ]

_As Voltron's legend grew, peace settled across the Galaxy. On Planet Earth..._

[ Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins is sitting with the High Council, discussing with them the current state of the Alliance. ]

_A Galaxy Alliance was formed. Together with the good planets of the Solar System and far beyond, they maintained peace throughout the universe._

[ Various robeasts begin to fly towards Earth, and visions of Merla, General Binak, and a mysterious silvery-haired Drule woman brandishing a glowing blue sword behind them. ]

_Until...horrible menaces, once thought defeated, returned to threaten the galaxy..._

[ The bay door of the CJE open, revealing Voltron's face. Voltron takes off running, activating the Spinning Laser Blades. ]

_Voltron was needed once more!_

[ Pictues of Jenny, the Air team, Cliff, the Land Team, and Krik and the Sea Team appear. ]

_This is a story...of a super force of Space Explorers...entrusted by the Alliance with the ancient secret of how to assemble..._

[ Voltron swings the Blazing Sword, then brandishes it. ]

_Voltron...Defender of the Universe!_


	2. Episode 301

_**Author's Note** \- Vehicle Force is back! And it's time to make the trip home for that long awaited wedding!_

**_Theme__ Music : _**_None__  
_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

**Episode 301 : "The Calm"**

"General," Queen Merla said as she sat in the captain's chair on the bridge of their flagship, "I want you to leave a minimal contingent of ships on our lunar base, and have the main fleet follow us back to Drule space."

"Are you doing this in response to the chaos?" Binak asked. She gave him a look, making him realize how dumb his question was.

"There will be many that step forward to try to claim power," she said. "If Skath were alive….but….we need to make sure our people are not in the crosshairs."

"You think the Second and Seventh will be targeted?" Binak asked.

"As you said, General," she replied, "it is utter chaos. We cannot allow the mayhem in the council to cause harm to our own people. I may be a conqueror, but believe me when I say this, I'm not without a heart. Our people will not come out of this as underlings."

"What about this vision you saw?' Binak asked. "The vision of the one that is coming…you believe this will have an impact on the state of affairs?"

"I'm no fortune teller, General," she replied with a sneer. "I can only tell you what I see. And I believe in this reality, an heir to the throne of the Ninth will return, and with them a bloodbath the likes of which has never been seen." She looked Binak dead in the eyes. "I want to make sure that blood is not ours." He gulped.

"Yes, Your Majesty," he said with a slight bow of his head.

"The Alliance in Yolon has won….for now," she said. "But we are not done here. Not by a long shot. Let them and the Halas fight it out. We may find they've annihilated each other by the time we return."

"Indeed," Binak said.

"Now set the course," she said, relaxing, "and try not to drag us through that asteroid belt again. I think you've done enough damage to our fleet as it is." Binak clenched his fists, but as she shot him a look, he relaxed and took a step back in fear, almost flinching.

"Yes, your Majesty," he replied. He signaled the helmsman to set a course, and the fleet began to withdraw from the system, setting a course back towards the Seventh Kingdom of the Drule Supremacy.

* * *

Commander Jeff Aki looked at the viewscreen with confidence. For the first time in a while, he wasn't worried about an eminent Drule attack. The Alliance seemed to have scored a victory big enough to silence the Drule Presence in the sector, and the forces left at the base were beginning to make progress on surveying the surrounding lands and building settlements.

"Sparks," he asked, "anything on Radial Trac?"

"Negative, sir," Sparks replied. "The last sign we've seen was of the Drule command fleet leaving the sector entirely. And there hasn't been sign of any Halas ships in the vicinity as well."

"Let's hope it stays that way," Jeff said. "The base is well stocked for now, and the defenses are ready. We can finally make a supply trip back to Earth."

"Yes, sir," Sparks replied. Just then, Christiane came through the doors to the bridge and approached Jeff. She saluted.

"Commander," she said, "The Voltron Force is all accounted for and on standby. All units are in position, and we are ready for departure."

"Thank you, Lieutennant," he replied, giving his wife a sly smile. "What about you? Are YOU ready for departure?" She let out a content sigh.

"I am," she replied. "But no one is as ready as Cliff. Except maybe Lieutenant Gartrell." Jeff laughed.

"You're probably right," he said. He turned to the viewscreen again. "Helmsman, take us up and out of the atmosphere, and set a course for Earth."

"Yes, sir," he replied, and they felt the rumble as the ship's thrusters fired, and the ship began to move upwards and away from the base.

"It'll be good to see everyone again," Jeff said, looking for a moment at Christiane. "And a well deserved rest for the force." She nodded in agreement as the Defender made its way away from Delta Five, and flew off into the depths of space.

* * *

A few systems away, a small fleet of Halas ships sat in waiting. It's orange-skinned crew working diligently as their leader sat in the captain's chair.

"Give me a status on the project," Lieutenant Meroes said. One of the officers saluted him.

"The fleet is still enacting repairs," he replied. "A robeast is being constructed, but the galvanized metal required for the outer hull will not be here for another week."

"We must move quickly if we are to take the Alliance by surprise," Meroes said. "Sensors already detected that the Drule interlopers are fleeing the system, and the Allaince Flagship seems to be exiting the system as well. We must strike while they are at their weakest!"

"I agree," the officer said. "Without their giant robot, Delta Five is open to us. Even the council would not fault you for launching an attach when the enemy is at their most vulnerable."

"Yes," Meroes agreed. "We need to get that shipment as quickly as possible. The weapon must be online before the Alliance forces can return! I will not be made a fool of the way Lars was….or meet the same fate.

* * *

Jenny sat at the bar, hand on the glass she was drinking from, lost in thought. Someone came up from behind her, wrapping their arms around them, placing their head against their back in a loving embrace.

"I was wondering where you went," Mai said, releasing her, then sitting on the seat next to her.

"I had to take some time to myself," Jenny replied, taking a sip of her drink. "I'm glad we were able to deal with that pilot…..and that robeast. And even more glad we're going to get some much needed R and R, but…."

"Not looking forward to going home?" Mai asked. Jenny laughed.

"Let's just say there's a bit of my past I left there that I wish would disappear," she replied. "Captain Jack is getting married. Most of the crew has ties to him and Lieutenant Gartrell. But us…..we don't have the connection. And the connections I do have back on Earth….I kinda wanna forget." She turned to a form just behind the bar. "Hey Hardware, can you get Mai here a drink? Just give her the same thing I have." Hardware 2.0 let out a few excited beeps, and sped along to make the drink.

"We can always hang out," Mai said, wrapping her arms around Jenny's arm and hugging it. "You can show me around New York. I haven't seen much outside the Garrission since leaving Bhopal to join the Academy."

"Might be a good idea," Jenny replied. Hardware returned with a glass, and placed it in front of Mai. Mai took a sip and gasped.

"What is this stuff?" she asked. She coughed a few times. "It's horrible." Jenny laughed.

"It's a drink they haven't mass produced on Earth in a very long time," Jenny said. "Made up of 23 flavors, none of them alcoholic. They used to call it 'Dr. Pepper'."

"I think I'll stick to water for the rest of the trip," Mai said, letting out another cough.

"You're gonna need a bit more of a cast iron stomach if you want to wander the city with me," Jenny said, laughing at her. "Don't worry, I promise, we'll have a good time."

* * *

Vice Marshall Jonathan James Hawkins entered the head office, stopping briefly to salute his superior officer.

"I just received word that the Defender has departed Delta Five and is on it's way back to Earth for the Retrofit and resupply you ordered," he said. The Space Marshall smiled.

"And the preparations?" the Space Marshall asked.

"Everything you arranged will be in place," he replied with a laugh. "Cliff is in for one hell of a surprise when he and Ms. Gartrell arrive."

"You can't very well have a wedding and not have me involved," Len said, a smile appearing on her face. "Cliff is family. We're going all out."

"Indeed," Jon said. "As a side note, Mike is being discharged from the infirmary this afternoon. He's insisting on immediately coming back to work."

"I'm sure Stasia has something to say about that," Len said with a laugh.

"She is just glad he is making such a miraculous recovery after his ordeal," Jon said. "I wish the same could be said about Tech Sergeant Kovinx."

"The doctors aren't able to do anything?" Len asked.

"They are baffled by her condition," Jon replied. "They have no idea what Kanjii did to her, only that there is no electrical activity in her lower spine. She hasn't been able to walk or move much since what happened."

"That leaves us with a difficult decision," she said. "If she can't fly Jet Yellow…..what is to become of Voltron?"


End file.
